The present invention relates to power driven wheeled land vehicles, and more particularly to a powered lift truck that enables a single person to move heavy loads from one location to another.
Auto dealers, service stations, auto body shops, truck centers, farm implement sales and service dealers, mobile home centers, boat storage centers, boat manufacturers and other similar facilities often must move equipment from their yards or showrooms to a service area or storage area and vice versa. This task often requires expensive wreckers, tractors, trucks or other cumbersome equipment. Examples of such equipment can be found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,336,831 Ashworth Dec. 14, 1943 3,489,249 Stammen Jan. 13, 1970 3,834,667 Sanger Sept. 10, 1974 4,186,813 Burdick Feb. 5, 1980 4,210,217 Lachowicz Jul. 1, 1980 ______________________________________
Each of the above previously available devices for moving loads suffer from problems of stability, maneuverability, convenience and cost.